Shopkins Season Six Camp
Welcome to the Shopkins Season Six Camp! It's camp on wikia, where 16 Shopkins Season Six characters are competing for Chef Club. So sign up now! (SIGN UPS ARE NOW CLOSED) Characters (Type who you want in the comments) Jessicake2.png|Jessicake (Mikolajw) Peppamint artwork1.png|Peppa-Mint (Nmconnell) Bubbleisha1.png|Bubbleisha (Bribing) Donatina1.png|Donatina (Vv cephei a) ELIMINATED 13th Place Adam_Apple_Artwork.jpeg|Adam Apple (111qqq) Apple_pie_alice_art.png|Apple Pie Alice (Ultraboldore72) B._Nana_Split.jpeg|B. Nana Split (Yoyle Jefferson) Barbie_breakfast_muffin_art.png|Barbie Breakfeast Muffin (Yterbium) 1486298836386.png|Belinda Blender (MordecaiIsland1010) ELIMINATED 14th Place Bella_Mozzarella_Artwork.jpeg|Bella Mozzarella (AlexIron) ELIMINATED 16th Place Berry_Delightful_Artwork.jpeg|Berry Delightful (Bfdifan444) Berry_sweet_pancakes_art.png|Berry Sweet Pancakes (Infinityblade2005) 1485715495880.png|Berry Tubs (AnonymousBFDI) 1485880189967.png|Bessie Bowl (NLG343) Bethany_Broccoli_Artwork.jpeg|Bethany Broccoli (ObjectDiscordAwesomeness) Betsy_butter_art.png|Betsy Butter (21tscott) ELIMINATED 15th Place Episode 1: Portions Of All The Hints (Final 16) First Challenge Ok! The first challenge is to post your favortie Shopkins Season One Character on your comment, And one that you seggested. People Done: 1. Nmconnell 2. Mikolajw 3. ObjectDiscordAwesomeness 4. Yoyle Jefferson 5. Bfdifan444 These guys get win tokens! Up For Elimination: 1. Ultraboldore72 2. 111qqq 3. Yterbium 4. AlexIron 5. Infinityblade2005 Elimination 1 Bum bum bum ELIMINATION TIME!!!!! Ok time to see the votes. Safe with 0 votes are.... Everyone except for Bella Mozzarella, Adam Apple, and Berry Sweet Pancakes. Safe with 1 vote is.... Adam Apple! Last one goes to..... Berry Sweet Pancakes! Bella Mozzarella is eliminated! Episode 2: Cake at Stake! WOW!!!! (Final 15) Next Challenge Ok! The next challenge is to make a pose of Apple Blososom. (Random Choice) It has to be made by you. I Will choose who's is the best. If i pick yours you will have imunity. The others will be up for elimanation Only 15 left. Go! Winner: Bfdifan444 Berry Delightful gets immunity! Up For Elimination: 1. Bribing 2. Yterbium 3. 21tscott 4. Vv cephei a 5. 111qqq Elimination 2 Bum bum bum ELIMINATION TIME!!!!! Ok time to see the votes Safe with 0 votes are.... Everyone except for Betsy Butter, Adam Apple, and Bubbleisha. Safe with 1 vote is..... Bubbleisha! The last vote goes to..... Adam Apple!!! Betsy Butter is eliminated! Episode 3: Put Teardrop on Spikes! (Final 14) Next Challenge Ok! The next challenge is to make a pose of Rockin' Broc. (Random Choice) It has to be made by you. I Will choose who's is the best. If i pick yours you will have imunity. The others will be up for elimanation Only 14 left. Go! Winner: 111qqq Adam Apple gets immunity! Up For Elimination: 1. NLG343 2. Nmconnell (WT) 3. Bribing 4. Ultraboldore72 5. MordecaiIsland1010 Elimination 2 Bum bum bum ELIMINATION TIME!!!!! Ok time to see the votes, but first let's ask the token holder if she wants to use her token. Peppa-Mint, would you like to use your Win Token? Peppa-Mint: Uh, yes? Okay, let's get straight into it. Safe with 0 votes are.... Everyone except for Peppa-Mint, Bubbleisha, and Belinda Blender. Safe with 1 vote is..... Bubbleisha! The last vote goes to..... Peppa-Mint!!! So she didn't have to use it. Peppa-Mint, you're safe! Give me your token. Peppa-Mint: Aw. Belinda Blender is eliminated! Episode 4: Collector Cards Rule! (Final 13) Next Challenge Ok! The next challenge is to make a pose of Strawberry Kiss. (Random Choice) It has to be made by you. I Will choose who's is the best. If i pick yours you will have imunity. The others will be up for elimanation Only 13 left. Go! Winner: Mikolajw Jessicake gets immunity! Up For Elimination: 1. Bribing 2. Yoyle Jefferson (WT) 3. Vv cephei a 4. ObjectDiscordAwesomeness (WT) 5. Bfdifan444 (WT) (Immune) Elimination 2 Bum bum bum ELIMINATION TIME!!!!! Ok time to see the votes, but first let's ask the token holders if they wants to use their tokens. B. Nana Split and Bethany Broccoli, would you like to use your Win Token? B. Nana Split: PO-TATO! (Yes) Bethany Broccoli: Nope. Okay, let's get straight into it, but first of all, Berry Delightful won immunity, so she's safe. Safe with 0 votes are.... Everyone except for Bethany Broccoli, Donatina, and B. Nana Split. Safe with 1 vote is..... Bethany Broccoli! The last vote goes to..... B. Nana Split!! So she didn't have to use it. B. Nana Split, you're safe! Give me your token. B. Nana Split: PO-TATAW! (Aw, I didn't get eliminated!) Donatina is eliminated! Episode 5: Potion of Insta-Kill on Donatina! (Final 12) Category:Camp